Life with Marcy
by Shadowfang14
Summary: AU. What if Finn was found by Marceline instead of Jake's parents? A series of drabbles about their life together. Eventual Finnceline.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: _Oh, hey, someone is actually reading this! Well, this is my first (and possibly only) Adventure Time fic, so be nice. Honestly, and I'm probably going to get to get some hate for this-but I'm not really a fan of the show. It's one of those shows I watch when there's nothing else on, and to tell the truth, I think I might be a little bit of a Finnceline/Fiolee shipper. And while I've noticed that there are quite a few Fiolee fics on this website, there aren't a whole lot of Finnceline stories out there. So I'm going to see if I can't put at least one more on the site. And I'm going to try to keep everyone in character as much as possible, so don't be too hard on me if someone's a little OOC. One more thing though-this chapter is a little bit gory. Just a heads up. Well, enough of that now-enjoy the story._

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Adventure Time, and I don't want to. (Just Rise of the Guardians and Brave)_

The vampire girl flew over the forest, her eyes taking in all the uprooted trees and slaughtered animals. Despite herself, she couldn't help but cringe a little as she took in the carnage.

"Sheesh. What could have done this?" She was suddenly drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of her stomach growling. It had been a while since she had eaten. She needed red. And there was certainly no shortage of _that_ around.

Floating down to the ground, she landed next to a wolf with a small puddle of blood forming around its head like some sort of macabre halo. Getting down on her hands and knees, Marceline dipped her head in real close and was about to take a sip-when a branch snapped behind her. Quick as a flash, she pulled herself up, her eyes flashing redder than the wolf's blood.

"_Who's there_?!" No one answered. Anyone else would brush it off as their imagination, or maybe a bird or something. But Marceline was no such fool. Letting out a hiss, she ran over to the bush and reached inside, grabbing something. She pulled the thing out, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

_What? A human? I thought they were all extinct!_ Marceline shook the thought out of her head and glared at the boy.

"What are you doing here, kid? Gonna go run back to the other humans and bring a mob after me?!"

The boy couldn't have been more than four or five years old. He wore a blue onesie, and had short blond hair. The boy's voice was shockingly calm as he said

"There aren't any other humans. I'm the last one."

"What?" Marceline asked in surprise, her eyes going back to normal. "The last one?" The boy nodded.

"The monster killed everyone else-including my parents." At this last part, the little boy's eyes started to fill with tears, and Marceline got nervous.

"Hey now, don't do that! No crying!" Marceline bit down on her lip nervously. She put the boy down and started to turn to fly off, but she felt a tiny pair of hands grab the leg of her pants.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" The boy sobbed.

"Get off me!" Marceline tried to kick him off, but he hugged her leg tightly. The boy looked up at her with big watery eyes, which just made her feel worse.

"What if the monster comes back?!"

Marceline felt a knot in her stomach. Even though she normally didn't care much for other people, she couldn't just leave this kid behind, human or not. He was just so small and helpless. A confused, scared, little kid all alone in a world full of dangerous creatures.

Just like she had been when she was little…

Marceline sighed, defeated.

"Come on, kid." She said, picking the boy up again.

"You mean…I can stay with you?" He asked hopefully.

"For _tonight_." Marceline said. "Tomorrow we'll see if we can find someone else to take you in. Sorry, but I'm not the best person to take care of kids. Now, hold on tight." The boy obediently wrapped his little arms around her neck, and Marceline flew off holding him.

"M-Miss Vampire?" The boy asked, and Marceline smirked despite herself.

"No need to be so formal, little guy. Name's Marceline. Marceline the Vampire Queen, to be more exact."

"Queen?" The boy asked, and Marceline smirked a little at the look on his face.

"Yep. So, you got a name?"

"Yes. It's-it's Finn."

**A/N**: _Yeah, I know that was short. Sorry, I promise the other chapters will be longer! Review if you want. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: _Oh, wow. I honestly didn't expect so many reviews 0_0 Well, I'm flattered. Thanks guys. As a reward, here's the second chapter._

**Disclaimer**: _I own my own imagination, and nothing else._

If someone had told Marceline earlier that day that she would be taking a kid, let alone a _human _kid back to her place, she would've laughed in their faces. She would've scoffed at them for suggesting such a thing.

And yet, here she was, carrying this little boy, Finn, back to her home. Her arms worked against her, instinctively hugging the kid tightly to her body to keep him from falling. She pretended to be interested in a nearby flock of deer just to keep herself from blushing.

_Don't get attached to him. He's just staying for tonight. After he gets some chow and a good night's sleep, you can drop him off in the Candy Kingdom, or maybe with those magical dogs…_

"Hey, Marceline?"

"Yeah?" She asked, looking back at the little blond.

"You said that you're the Vampire Queen…but were you turned? I mean, you have fang marks in your neck, so were you human once too?" His question caught her off guard. The only thing keeping her from instinctively reaching to touch her bite marks was the fact that she was holding him.

"It's not something I like to talk about." The young-looking vampire said in a solemn voice. "So…can you tell me about the monster you were talking about?"

_Way to go, idiot! Tell him that you don't want to talk about your traumatic childhood, then ask him about his!_

Surprisingly, though, Finn was more open, as he answered

"It was really scary. All I can remember was waking up in the middle of the night to everyone screaming, then the next thing I know, I'm running for my life. I only caught a glimpse of it, but I still remember it-a skeleton face looking at me from under a cloak…"

Marceline froze in mid-air. It couldn't be possible. It couldn't really be him, could it? No. It _wasn't _possible. She had been there the day Simon had stopped him. It couldn't be…

"Hey, is that your place?" Finn's voice pulled Marceline out of her thoughts, and she looked down to see that she had subconsciously flown them into her cave.

"Huh? Yeah, that's it." She descended, and Finn surveyed the modest house she lived in.

"You know, when you said you were a queen, I thought you'd live in, you know-a castle or something."

"Shut up." Marceline smirked, lightly slapping him upside the head. "Come on, let's see what's in the kitchen."

* * *

About five minutes later, Finn was sitting at the table, watching as Marceline kept floating back and forth, getting various food items from the kitchen.

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup sound good?"

"Yeah!" The little boy answered. Shortly after he said that, his stomach growled rather loudly, indicating just how hungry he was. Once again, Marceline bit her lip. There was no way of telling the last time the kid had eaten. For the second time that day, she thought back to when she was a little girl after the Mushroom War, how she'd gone days without food…

_Heh, there you go again, getting all soft on the kid._

"Shut up!" She said irritably, hitting the side of her head.

"Huh?" Finn said.

"Wha? Oh, nothing." Marceline answered as she turned on the stove. "Just thinking out loud." Finn laughed a little, the first time Marceline heard him laugh all day.

"You're weird, Marceline. You're not going to suck my blood though…right?"

"Nah." Marceline assured him. "It's not really blood I like, just the color red." She floated right up to him, her eyes glowing like earlier, and said

"Though I might be tempted to come in while you're sleeping and give you a little nibble!" Finn squealed and nearly fell off his chair, and Marceline laughed.

"I'm kidding!"

* * *

"So, you live here by yourself?" Finn asked later as they were eating dinner.

"Yeah." Marceline smirked as she slurped the red from her tomato soup. "I'm a lot older than I look. Plus I'm really strong. I can take care of myself."

"Wow." Finn said. He took a bite of his sandwich, then looked back up at Marceline. "But…don't you ever get lonely?"

"It's better for me this way." Marceline said in a low voice. Despite his very young age, Finn caught the solemnity in her words.

"Marceline…"

"All done?" Marceline cleared hers and Finn's plates, then took him into the guest bedroom.

"This is where you'll sleep tonight." Finn crawled into bed, snuggling under the sheets.

"Wow. This is really comfy."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Marceline said sternly. "Like I said, this is a one-time thing." She started to float out the door, but Finn's voice stopped her.

"Marceline?"

"Yeah?" She asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Thanks-for everything. I know you said that you're not good with kids-but I don't think I would've survived out there on my own if you hadn't come along. So thank you." The sweetness in his voice could give you cavities and diabetes at the same time.

"Good night, Finn." Without waiting for a response, Marceline closed the door.

**A/N**: _Hope you guys liked this. BTW, to clear up confusion, no, Marceline doesn't have feelings for Finn yet. He's still a little kid, after all. No, the romance part doesn't come until later. Review, please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: _Glad you guys have been enjoying the story so far :) Just to clear something up right now, I know that there is speculation among fans that Bubblegum and Marceline had a relationship in the past, and still have feelings for each other. Well, that is not the case in this story. No Bubbline, sorry guys, but I'm not into yuri. Hope you don't hate me for that :/ Well, I hope you enjoy the story anyway.__  
_

**Disclaimer**: _I own it like I own the moon._

Princess Bubblegum stood at her desk, mixing together several chemicals. She walked over to get another vial and heard a 'whoosh' when her back was turned.

"Huh?" She turned around. No one was there. She was about to turn back around, only to see that one of her chemicals, which had previously been red, had turned gray.

The candy monarch squinted.

"Marceline."

"Hey Peebs." Princess Bubblegum whipped around to see the vampire girl floating behind her.

"What are you doing here? I'm busy."

"I've got someone I want you to meet." Bubblegum raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and Marceline reached behind her, pulling off Finn, who had been latched to her back up to that point.

"PB, this is Finn. Finn, this is Princess Bubblegum."

"A human?" Princess Bubblegum said in surprise.

"A princess?" The little boy said, equally surprised. His eyes widened. "You're pretty." A light blush crossed the gum princess' pink cheeks, and she smiled despite herself.

"Aw, thanks little guy!"

"Found him out in the forest yesterday." Marceline said. "He's got no family and nowhere to go. So I figured maybe you'd have a place in this kingdom of yours for him."

"Well, it'd definitely be better than growing up in a cave." Bubblegum quipped, which Marceline glowered at. She shook the thought out of her head, however, and said

"Well, okay then, it's settled. Have a nice life, kid!" And with that, she turned and started to fly out, but Bubblegum shouted after her

"Wait a second, I never said I'd do it! You can't just dump this kid on me! I have a kingdom to run!"

"Well can't you like, I don't know, find a candy family or something to take him in?!" Marceline asked, floating back down and getting right in Bubblegum's face.

"It's not that easy!" Bubblegum said, exasperated. "I'll have to search around for a family, and there'll be tons of paperwork…"

"UGH!" Marceline growled in frustration. "Fine!" Defeated, she picked Finn up again and flew off. Princess Bubblegum shook her head as she watched her leave.

_Such an impossible vampire. Though if she's going through this trouble for a kid she hardly knows, she must see something in him…_

* * *

Marceline went from house to house in the Candy Kingdom, asking various families if they would be interested in taking Finn in. However, everywhere she went, everyone had too many kids already, or was too stupid. One such example was Cinnamon Bun, who thought Finn was some kind of weird fish when he saw him (probably due to his blue outfit).

Marceline let out a sigh as she sat in the top of a tree.

"Well, this is just great. Now what am I going to do with you? No one around here will take you in. Or they can't." She let out a loud sigh. "Come on kid. Maybe someone else will…"

"You don't have to." Finn said, surprising Marceline.

"Huh?"

"You said you live by yourself, right?" The toddler asked. "So why can't I do the same?"

"Because a) you're a little kid," Marceline started, floating down to him, "And b) you're a human. You don't have any powers or anything to protect yourself. You won't last a week out here on your own. Especially if _he's _back." This last part she said to herself with a shudder before turning back to Finn. "I may not be good with kids, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to leave one out here to die."

"So turn me into a vampire." Marceline blinked in surprise.

"Huh?"

"If I'm a vampire like you, I'll be stronger." Finn said, far too calm. "Plus, I'll be like you."

"Uh-huh, yeah, no way, kid." Marceline protested. "Trust me, you don't want any of this."

"Yes, I do!" Finn argued back. "I don't want to have to be protected my whole life, and I don't want to bother you any more than I have!" Those words stung Marceline. She looked into the little boy's face, and saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes, despite the tough act he was trying to put on. It took at least ten seconds before she could speak again.

"Vampires age really slowly, you know. Even if I were to turn you, you would still just be a little kid for at least a hundred years."

The determined glare slid off Finn's little face like butter.

"Oh."

"I'll tell you what." Marceline said quickly. "I'll keep you around for a while, then when you get a little older I'll turn you."

"Really?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" Marceline shrugged. "It'll be kind of nice to have another vampire around after a while. But for now," She reached down and picked Finn up. "Let's go home."

As she flew off carrying the little blond, thoughts flooded Marceline's mind. It wasn't _her _home, _her _cave anymore. It was _theirs_. She honestly had no idea whether or not she would comply with Finn's wish and turn him into a vampire when he got older. She just said it to get him to calm down-but when she thought of how adamant he was to be turned in the first place, how quick he was to jump at the chance…

Either way, it looked like she was stuck with him.

**A/N**: _Well, Marceline and Finn are officially housemates now. BTW, for those of you who are getting tired of little Finn, don't worry, he starts aging from here on out. He'll age two years with every chapter. Again, I hope I didn't make Marceline too OOC. Review please. Reviews make me happy, and make me update faster!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: _Hey guys. So, this MIGHT be the last chapter for a little while, since I have graduation coming up. Well, until then, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

**Disclaimer**: _I'm a broke college student. You really think I own ANYTHING?_

"Marceline? Marceline?" Finn blinked as he walked into the house. It had been two years since he and Marceline started living together, and he was now a healthy six-year-old. Neither he nor Marceline knew when his actual birthday was, since he had been so little when he lost his family, so they just celebrated the day Marceline found him as his birthday. Finn had grown a little taller in the last two years, and his blond hair had grown a little, though he often hid it under a white hat Marceline had gotten him at some point. Today he was wearing a white shirt to go with his hat, and blue shorts.

Finn frowned a little, not seeing the vampire anywhere.

"Marceline? You're not going to jump out and scare me, are you?"

Suddenly, Marceline flew in through the window, and Finn's face lit up as he saw her.

"Marceline!"

"Hey kid." Marceline grinned back at him. "Just got back from hanging out with some friends."

"Cool." Finn said. "I made a new friend today, too! You know those talking dogs? They have a son named Jake, who's around my age. We had play fights and ate sandwiches, and had a lot of fun!" Marceline chuckled a little.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you were able to find someone to hang out with."

"Um, Marceline?" Finn asked, getting a bit nervous. "I have something to ask you."

"Yeah?" Marceline asked, floating over to her ax and strumming a few strings.

"I was planning on sleeping over at Jake's house tonight. Is that okay with you? I mean, can I…?"

"Finn, I'm not your mom." Marceline grinned. "You can do whatever you want. Besides, you'll have that magical dog and his parents to protect you." Unseen to Marceline, Finn frowned a little. He knew he was still young and helpless, but that didn't mean he liked being reminded of it.

"Anyway," Marceline continued, "I had plans tonight."

"Thanks." Finn said, plastering a smile back onto his face.

* * *

And that was how, later that night, Finn and his new friend Jake were walking through the woods to go camping. He didn't like lying to Marceline, but he doubted she would've let him go if she knew that they were going to be sleeping out in the woods. It was dark out, and eyes were watching them from everywhere. Just like the night that _thing_ showed up and slaughtered his family.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…_

"This looks like a good place to stop." Jake's voice broke Finn out of his thoughts, and he blinked a couple times, getting back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." He and Jake stopped and started setting up their tents.

"So you really live with a vampire?" Jake asked, a noticeably uncomfortable look on his face.

"Uh-huh!" Finn answered, nodding enthusiastically. "Marceline's really cool once you get to know her."

"You sure she didn't like turn you into her minion or something?" Jake asked, half-joking. Finn laughed and Jake wiped his forehead.

"My parents gave me some firewood and matches. Let's start a fire." The boys set out the firewood and, as Jake tried striking some matches, Finn heard some noises in the bush. He whimpered a little before he could stop himself, and Jake looked at him in concern.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Finn lied. "Come on, let's eat!"

* * *

A couple minutes later, the boys were roasting wieners over the fire.

"I always thought that if I wasn't a dog, I'd like to be a robot, you know?" Jake said. "That'd be awesome! How about you?"

"Um, I'd rather not say." Finn said nervously. Jake was afraid of vampires, how was he supposed to tell him that he was going to become one one day when he was older? But Jake was persistent.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Finn gulped.

"Well…" Suddenly, the boys' fun was cut short by the sound of growling. Finn's heart leaped into his throat.

"What?!" A bunch of wolves suddenly stepped out of the shadows, teeth bared and eyes glowing.

"Oh, it's just some wolves." Jake said nonchalantly. "Don't worry, I've got this." He stretched his arms out, expanding his fists to take on the wolves. In response, even more wolves stepped out of the shadows, and soon the boys were surrounded. Jake's face fell.

"That's…a lot more wolves than I thought." Finn couldn't hold his fear in anymore. A loud scream erupted from his throat, echoing through the forest.

* * *

Marceline, who was about a block away, felt her heart stop as she heard the scream.

"Finn?"

* * *

"Don't worry, Finn!" Jake said as he started taking on the wolves. "I've got them!" No sooner had he said this, however, than about three wolves pounced on him, tackling him to the ground.

"Jake!" Finn grabbed a stick and ran over to the wolves, hitting one over the head. "Leave him alone!" Of course, the stick didn't do anything but make the wolf angry, and it growled in Finn's face. He dropped the stick in fear and backed off as the wolf and its companions advanced on him. Finn closed his eyes, preparing for his inevitable doom.

Suddenly, however, he felt a _whoosh _as something big swooped down from the sky. Finn's eyes snapped back open in time to see a huge bat-like monster standing protectively over him, screeching down at the wolves.

"Marceline!" The bat swatted the trio of wolves away, causing them to yelp in pain. In response, the rest of the pack launched themselves at her. There were a lot of them, but Marceline was bigger and stronger in her monster form. As she fought off the wolves, Finn ran over to Jake, helping him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The yellow puppy answered, rubbing his head. His eyes then fell on the vampire in front of them. "_Gah_! Is that…?!"

"Yeah, that's Marcy." Finn confirmed.

Finally, the wolves gave up, running off with their tails between their legs.

"_Yeah that's right, you'd better run_!" Marceline hissed. She turned back into her more human form and whipped around to glare at Finn.

"What the hey, Finn?! You told me you were staying at his house! I'm surprised you would even think to come out here at all, considering what happened when you were little!"

"Huh? What's she talking about?" Jake asked. He turned to look at Finn, but stopped when he noticed his eyes starting to fill with tears. Marceline was right. Just two years before, she found him in the forest after he and his family were attacked by a monster. Now she actually had to save him.

"I-I'm sorry, Marceline!" Finn sobbed. "I was scared when Jake asked me to come camping, but I just…I just wanted to be brave!"

"You didn't want to come?" Jake asked, suddenly feeling very guilty. "Well you could've just told me, I wouldn't have forced you to come if you really didn't want to!" Finn couldn't say anything else. He just sobbed, and Marceline sighed, her anger ebbing away.

"Come on." She picked Finn up and flew him back home. Finn couldn't bear to look back at Jake. He was ashamed of himself for being so weak and fearful. With a sniffle, he vowed that he would become stronger. He would learn to fight and use a sword, so that he could protect himself and others.

_I will NOT be a burden anymore._

**A/N**: _Yes, I decided to have Jake in this story. And since him and Finn grew up together in the original show, I decided to have them be the same age in this chapter, then have Jake get older than Finn later on. Also, I thought that with every chapter Finn would change his outfit until he's like 12-14, then he'll change into the clothes he wears in the show. And I just couldn't resist putting in a Bender reference XD Review, please!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: _Well, here's the fifth chapter. Not much to say here-just enjoy it, I guess._

**Disclaimer**: _I own it like I own the tide._

Finn panted, holding his sword tightly in his hands. Two more years had passed, and the previous day, his eighth birthday, Marceline had given him a very special gift-the sword he was practicing with now. Today he was wearing his favorite hat with a red shirt and tan shorts.

He exhaled, taking a swing. After that day in the woods, Finn had sought a way to make himself stronger, and Princess Bubblegum offered him to get someone to teach him swordplay. Despite this, she wouldn't let him get his own sword, which bugged him. Apparently, however, Marceline knew about Finn's sword lessons, and personally got him a sword of his own.

Finn let a smile cross his face as he remembered how happy he had been when he unwrapped Marceline's gift. The shine off the newly-polished blade, the feel of the leather as he reached out and grabbed the hilt...

Finn sighed happily, putting the sword back in its sheath as he finished his practice.

"Thanks, Marceline."

"Augh! Let go of me!"

"Huh?" Finn blinked. "Princess?" Running to the end of the cave, he saw an old man with blue skin, a long beard, and a crown flying past the cave, holding a very disgruntled-looking Princess Bubblegum in his arms.

"Princess!" Finn charged out, running after the old man as fast as his legs could take him.

* * *

"Hey, babe!" Marceline scowled as she recognized the voice.

"Ash. What do _you_ want?!" The young wizard walked over to Marceline, a slimy grin on his face.

"I just wanted you to give me another chance. Let's start over." He moved to put his arm around her, but Marceline moved out of the way

"Not a chance, loser!" She hissed in his face. "When I said it's over, I meant it!" She started to float away, only for Ash to grab her wrist and start to pull her towards him.

"Or maybe I could tell the others about that little mortal _pet_ of yours." Marceline's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!"

"I know about the kid, Marcy." Ash whispered. He then let out a chuckle. "You know, it's funny. Never thought you'd be the type to just keep random kids you pick up off the street." Marceline started to tell him that she didn't find Finn on the street, but Ash cut her off.

"So, here's the deal. Either you go out with me-or the kid has a little 'accident'. So what do you say?" He lowered his eyes in a vain attempt to look seductive. "Want to give it another go?" Marceline stared at him for a couple seconds.

* * *

A lollipop girl and candy cane guy nearby were doing some window shopping, when the sound of a loud 'smack' echoed through the air. The couple looked, confused, at the direction the sound had come from.

* * *

Marceline flew off, still mad. She wasn't worried about Finn, though, not after seeing his progress with sword fighting. He was still too young to be on his own, of course, but at least now he could take care of himself somewhat. And she was more than strong enough to take care of Ash on her own.

The sound of a familiar shouting suddenly drew the vampire queen out of her thoughts. Her heart stopped as she suddenly recognized the voice.

"Simon?!"

* * *

"You brat! Come back here with my princess!" The Ice King shouted after Finn, who, along with Jake, had managed to beat him and save Princess Bubblegum.

"Come on," Jake said. "Let's get out of here."

"Man, that was bananas!" The yellow dog exclaimed. He was now a little older than Finn, being in his early teens while Finn still had yet to hit puberty.

"Thank you, both of you." Princess Bubblegum smiled gratefully at the two. "You're real heroes."

"Heh heh, no problem." Finn laughed, blushing a little. "You know, that's my first time saving a princess."

"Not bad for your first time." The candy princess smiled, causing Finn to blush even redder.

* * *

Later, after Finn had dropped off Princess Bubblegum and said goodbye to Jake, he went back to his and Marceline's house.

"Marcy? I'm home!"

"So, you're Marceline's pet _brat_, huh?"

"Huh?" Finn turned on the lights to see a young-looking guy in the living room, a malicious look on his face.

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Ash." The wizard said. "And _you're_ dead meat." He fired a spell at Finn, which the little boy just barely dodged, drawing out his sword to fight him.

"Whoa! Hey man, what's your problem?!"

"My problem is that Marcy won't get back together with me!" Ash answered angrily. "But maybe if I take her precious little human, she'll come running back!" He fired another blast, which Finn blocked with his sword.

"What?! That's messed up!" Finn shouted angrily. Even though he didn't know a lot about love, he knew a jerk when he saw one. And he knew from before that Ash was a jerk when Marceline came home one evening furious after a bad date with him. She had acted strong in front of Finn, but when he passed by her bedroom door, he had heard her crying. Ash had done something to hurt Marceline. That alone was enough reason for Finn not to like him. Finn started to run towards Ash with a shout, but the older boy flicked his wrist, and suddenly Finn was frozen in midair.

Ash grinned evilly.

"Come here, little man." Ash started to pull Finn towards him with his magic, and the little blond's eyes fell on a jar of black pepper nearby. Using his sword, he knocked the jar at Ash and it broke in his face, black pepper getting into his eyes.

"Ah! My eyes!" Ash's hold on Finn broke, and he fell to the floor. As Ash started groping around, another idea came to Finn.

"Wow, getting beaten by a kid? You sure you're a powerful wizard?"

"Shut up!" Ash shouted. "You trying to psyche me out, kid?!"

"I'm just a human." Finn continued, ignoring his question. "I don't have any powers or anything."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH HOLE!" Ash shot another blast-which missed Finn completely and blew up a vase on a coffee table. Finn shot a grin to match Ash's as he finished

"No wonder Marceline doesn't like you. You're a loser!" That did it. Letting out a roar of anger, Ash started shooting around blindly. One of his blasts hit the chandelier, which fell on top of the hapless teen wizard. He let out a single moan before falling unconscious.

At that moment, Marceline came in.

"Finn!" She looked from him to Ash.

"What happened?! Did he hurt you?!" The questions spilled out before Marceline could stop herself, and Finn smiled.

"No, I'm okay. That guy was pretty powerful, but I improvised." He indicated the shattered remains of the pepper jar, and Marceline grinned approvingly.

"Playing dirty. Nice." Finn blushed as he realized that she was right. "Well, I mean, he was going to hurt me, and…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Marceline cut him off. "Let's get this jerk out of here." She lifted the shattered chandelier off Ash with no problem, then she and Finn grabbed either of his arms, carrying him outside the cave and tossing him out. He was still breathing, which meant that sooner or later, he'd wake up and, if he was smart, hit the road.

Suddenly, Finn realized something.

"Hey-you were really worried about me just now, weren't you?" Now it was Marceline's turn to blush.

"Of course I wasn't! You're a big boy now. You've got a sword and everything. Now come on, let's clean up." Finn just smiled to himself. He was glad that, for the first time, he didn't need Marceline to save him. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he was glad that she still worried about him.

**A/N**: _Oh, don't act like you don't care, Marcy :3 We've only seen Ash in one episode, even if you count his cameo at the beginning of 'Betty', and I don't really know what his powers are, aside from shapeshifting, maybe, so I decided to give him telekinesis and energy blasts here. And yeah, I figured that, growing up with someone like Marceline, Finn wouldn't be above a little dirty fighting-even if he won't admit it. Review, please!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: _If I owned Adventure Time, it probably would've been Fionna and Cake the whole time._

Finn watched as Marceline floated around their home, tidying up.

"Hey Marcy. Where's the fire?"

"Having some friends over for a party tonight." The vampire girl informed him.

"Cool!" Finn said. "Can I come?"

"Sorry, Finn." Marceline said, ruffling his hair. "This is for immortals only."

"Aw!" Finn said, disappointed.

"Hey, come on, don't be a baby. You're ten years old now." Marceline informed him.

"So then, if I can't be at the party, what am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno, go hang out at the Candy Kingdom." Marceline shrugged. "I know Bonnibel would let you stay over a night."

"I guess." Finn shrugged, putting his hands in his pocket and kicking at something on the ground. "Well, I'll see you later." And with that, he walked out of the house.

"Yeah." Marceline said, strumming at her guitar.

"That was pretty cold, don't you think?" Marceline's eyes snapped open.

"Dad?!" She floated over to a mirror on her wall, briefly seeing her reflection before the image changed to show her father, Hunson Abadeer, in the Night-o-Sphere.

"You know, for a while there, I was worried." The demon started. "But now that I know you're tossing that boy out like garbage…"

"Hang on a second, it's not like that!" Marceline insisted. "I just want some time with my friends, okay?" Hunson Abadeer just snorted.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Marceline groaned.

"It's not like I'm leaving him to fend for himself or anything! Not like I _would_, anyway, if the Lich really is back!" Unseen to Marceline, Finn was still outside the door, and had been listening in on everything.

_Lich?_ He thought.

* * *

Later, Finn was at the Candy Kingdom, watching Princess Bubblegum as she worked. His heart pounded like a drum as he observed her soft pink cheeks, the flow of her gum hair. To be honest, Finn had a little bit of a crush on the candy monarch. It had started when he had met her when he was four, when Marceline had brought him to the Candy Kingdom. From the moment Finn's eyes had fallen on the gum girl, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Finn? Are you paying attention?"

"Huh?" Finn blinked a couple times, coming back to reality.

"Watch." Bubblegum turned back to her potted plant. "I pour some of this specialized fertilizer on it and…" She sprinkled some of the fertilizer and, as Finn watched, it grew much bigger and its leaves became much more lustrous.

"Wow." Finn's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Princess Bubblegum asked. Finn nodded enthusiastically, and the candy monarch beamed with pride. "There is no end to the things you can achieve through science!"

_Beautiful __**and **__smart._ Finn thought, a blush crossing his cheeks. _I'd save her any day and twice on Sundays._

"Finn! Finn!" At that moment, Jake ran into the room, the now-adult magical dog waving his hands over his head.

"What's up, Jake?"

"Trolls!" Jake shouted. "They're globbing everything up, man!"

"Oh man, not cool!" An angry look crossed the ten-year-old's face. "Come on, let's get 'em!" Finn pulled his sword out, and he and Jake charged to get the trolls.

* * *

Marceline, meanwhile, was showing off her guitar skills at her party. Her friends cheered her on during her performance, and a ghost boy raised a glass.

"Here's to Marceline!" He and the others raised their glasses in a toast, and Marceline smirked.

"You're all too kind!"

"So Marcy," A banshee asked, "You seeing any guys right now?"

"Naw, flying solo these days." The vampire queen answered, sucking the red out of a glass of punch that she had grabbed. "Anyway, I don't want to risk getting with another jerk."

"I hear ya." A zombie girl said. "Especially another immortal." She cast a meaningful glance at her boyfriend, who was laughing loudly and obnoxiously at something one of the other guys had said.

"Well, better an immortal than a mortal!" The banshee piped up. "I mean, you'd have to watch them get all old and then die. That's what happened with my ex-boyfriend." She looked down at the ground sadly, and Marceline bit her lip nervously.

"Oh well." A ghost girl said. "Better them than us, right? Marceline?"

"Huh?" Marceline asked. "Uh, yeah!"

"Immortality is awesome." The zombie girl smiled. Despite her best efforts, Marceline couldn't respond.

* * *

The next day, she was cleaning up as Finn walked inside.

"Hey Marcy." Finn greeted her with a smile.

"Hey yourself." Marceline forced herself to smile back.

"How was the party?" Finn asked.

"Pretty cool." Marceline said. "Real wild stuff, man. Just wanted to make sure it wasn't too messy for when you got back home."

"I had fun at my thing, too." Finn informed her. "Did some cool science stuff with PB, got to fight some trolls-she gave me a hug when me and Jake drove them out." A blush crossed the blond boy's cheeks and Marceline grinned.

It was obvious that her young charge had feelings for the princess. Try as she might to deny it, the conversation from the party bothered Marceline. Her smile disappeared as she realized that Finn was growing up before her eyes. It seemed like only yesterday that he was that scared, crying little boy she found, and now here he was a preteen.

_I guess time moves faster when you're immortal._ Marceline almost got the feeling that she could turn around and Finn would be a grown man. A blink and he'd be on his deathbed.

"Finn?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still want me to turn you into a vampire when you get older?" Marceline had no idea what had made her ask that. Sometimes, it seemed, she just couldn't control what came out of her mouth around this kid…

"Well, yeah!" Finn answered without hesitation. "We made an agreement, remember? I bet I could be an even better hero if I had the same powers as you!"

Marceline almost laughed. No one had _ever_ mistaken her for a hero before. But Finn was adamant about becoming a vampire, like her. And, much to her surprise, there was a part of her that was willing to oblige.

**A/N**: _Well, looks like Marcy is starting to develop some smidge of feelings for Finn. Next chapter he'll be twelve, and start wearing his trademark outfit from the show. And yeah, Hunson Abadeer is still in the Night-o-Sphere. Don't worry though, he'll play a bigger role in the story later on-and so will the Lich. I haven't forgotten about him. But for now-review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: _Sorry guys, not much going on in this chapter, just some slight cute Finnceline fluff. You can ignore it if you want to._

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing but my own imagination._

"_Finn…Finn…" The little boy gasped in horror, running through the trees as fast as his little legs could take him. As Finn ran, a shallow, ragged breathing passed through the trees, making it seem like the forest __**itself**__ was breathing. The toddler bit down on his lip to keep himself from crying. He had to get away! Suddenly, to his relief, he saw…_

"_Daddy!" Finn stopped in his tracks, looking up at his father, who had his back to him. "Daddy, where's Mommy?! We have to get out of here." The man didn't answer. _

"_Daddy?" Still no answer. _

"_Daddy, you're scaring me!" Finn cried. "Say something!" His father finally turned around…and Finn let out a scream of horror at what he saw. _

_The skin was gone from the left half of Finn's father's face, revealing a horned skull with a glowing eye socket. __**The monster!**_

_Finn screamed again as the thing that had once been his father lunged at him._

* * *

Finn woke up in his bed, drenched in sweat, and panting heavily. A dream. It was all just a horrible dream. He wasn't that helpless little boy, running scared from monsters anymore. He was twelve now, and had gotten much better at fighting, taking out more than his fair share of monsters.

So why could he still feel nothing but fear whenever he thought of the one from all those years ago? Finn couldn't stop himself from whimpering a little as he drew the covers over his head. That thing-the Lich, it was called, according to Marceline, still haunted his dreams.

He would never admit it to anyone, but that was hardly the first dream Finn had had of that _thing_. He hated feeling so weak, but seeing that creature's ghastly face in his dreams every night made him feel powerless. It was almost like he was being mocked, like the Lich kept appearing to remind him of when it had killed his parents, or boast that it was still out there, and could very easily kill someone else Finn cared about.

Finn grabbed a fistful of sheet, gritting his teeth as tears came to his eyes. How was he supposed to be a great hero if he couldn't conquer his fear of the demon from his past?

His thoughts were suddenly cut short by his door flying open.

"Finn!"

"M-Marceline?" Finn didn't come out from under the sheets, but he could hear Marceline floating over to him.

"I heard you screaming." The vampire girl informed him.

"I-it's cool." Finn assured her, annoyed that his voice was still shaking a little. Marceline gave him a knowing look.

"Bad dreams, huh?"

Finn sighed, his breath shaking. What was he supposed to say? He always prided himself on being brave and strong, and here he was hiding under the covers like a scared little kid. And once again, Marceline had to come to his rescue. Marceline, who was so cool and fearless all the time. Why couldn't _he _ever be the one to save _her_?!

Finn squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Marceline to start laughing. To his surprise, he felt her climb onto his bed and wrap her arms around him while he was still wrapped up in his blanket-cocoon. The blond boy stiffened. He hadn't even heard her come over.

"Believe it or not, I know what it's like to be scared." Her voice was soft, softer than Finn had ever heard. "To feel alone in the world, to fight for your life and at the end of the day, still be afraid because there are monsters in your head that you just _can't_ escape from. I've been there." Finn turned his head slightly to look at Marceline. Her eyes were full of genuine sadness, shining with unshed tears that she had forced herself to keep inside for maybe hundreds of years.

"But for what it's worth, Finn, you've come far. You've gotten so strong in just a couple years, when it took me a couple _hundred_."

Finn couldn't say anything. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks-Marceline had spent hundreds of years _alone_, probably running from place to place, not having the luxury of having a roof over her head, or someone to chase _her _nightmares away. She was opening up to him like she'd never done to anyone else, he realized.

"I know you want to prove yourself as a hero," Marceline finished, "And I know you're probably tired of me saving you…but if there's ever a time where your strength isn't enough, where you find yourself overwhelmed-I'll protect you."

Finn turned his head back around so that Marceline couldn't see the blush crossing his cheeks. The vampire started to get up, but Finn grabbed her arms, keeping them wrapped around his body.

"Thanks, Marceline." He said in a quiet voice, truly grateful. "I-it's the same for me-I'll protect _you_, if you ever need it." Marceline stared at him in surprise for a few seconds before a small smile crossed her face. Before she could stop herself, she leaned down and planted a small kiss on the top of Finn's head before leaving the room.

Finn stared after her in surprise. It didn't last long, however, as he smiled himself, closing his eyes and drifting back off to dreamland, positive that the Lich wouldn't rear his ugly head in his dreams for the rest of the night.

**A/N**: _Y'know, I think that's the first fluffy chapter in ANY story that I've ever written. Hope you guys didn't think either Finn or Marcy was too OOC. I promise to get back to the action in the next chapter. Until then, review, please. Reviews make me go faster!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: _In this chapter I'm going to take a break from Finn, Marcy, and their growing relationship to focus on two OTHER important characters. If you've been paying attention, you can probably guess who. Also, this chapter is kinda short. Sorry about that._

**Disclaimer**: _If I own Adventure Time, statues can move (suddenly sees a statue of an angel) Huh? How did that get there...?_

Hunson Abadeer sat in his office in the Night-o-Sphere, looking out over the miserable landscape he ruled. As much as he loved bringing misery to the creatures here, it was getting old. He picked up a picture of Marceline that he kept on his desk, studying it intently.

_If only she would go ahead and take over from me already._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the mirror on his wall lighting up. Marceline must be trying to contact him! The demon lord let a smirk cross his face as he said

"Well well, look who's come…" His cocky look was suddenly replaced with one of shock as the person's image became clear, and he could see that it _wasn't_ his daughter.

"_**You!**_"

"_Hello, Abadeer._" The character chuckled.

"What are you doing in my daughter's house?!" Hunson questioned, still in shock. "Surely she didn't let you in?"

"_Of course not._" The creature confirmed. "_I was able to sneak in while both she and the human boy were out. Anyway, even if they saw me, you are the only one who could see my true form, thanks to this mirror._" Hunson squinted suspiciously at his visitor.

"What do you want?"

"_This isn't about what __**I **__want._" The thing said. "_You're sick of being stuck in that hell, aren't you?_"

"Well, it's not exactly ideal." Hunson shrugged. "I mean, it has its perks, but I _would_ much rather be out there, sucking out the souls of every living being on Ooo…"

"_I'm here to make you a deal._" The other being said. "_I will release you from the Night-o-Sphere…__**if**__ you help me to destroy this land._"

"Hmm…" Hunson rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So, in exchange for my freedom, I have to spread abject destruction and chaos…"

"_Not to mention all the souls you can eat_." Hunson's eyes flashed with bloodlust.

"You've got yourself a deal!"

"_Not so fast!_" The other creature hissed. "_We __**have **__to go exactly as planned. Just bringing death and destruction all at once is meaningless if you can't take things step by step._" Hunson pouted like a child, crossing his arms.

"Fine."

"_I find starting small, building up more and more misery among individuals to be quite satisfying. Chipping away at their souls before completely obliterating them._"

"Alright, alright!" Hunson snapped, completely losing his patience. "Alright, yes, I get it! I'll do what you want! Just let me out of here, already!"

The being drew a happy face on the wall, dousing it with bug milk and doing the chant to free Hunson from the Night-o-Sphere. The demon lord laughed evilly as he was freed.

"Finally!" His eyes fell on his rescuer, and his laughter abruptly stopped.

"_That's_ the body you picked?!"

"_It will do well to aid me in my goals_." The other evil creature answered. "_Time is short. Here is my plan._"

As soon as he was done with his explanation, Hunson's eyes widened in shock.

"That's horrible! Not even _I_, in all my years, could come up with something so-so…monstrous!" He smirked. "Nice."

"_I should take my leave now._" The creature said. "_Do NOT forget our deal._"

"I won't, I won't." Hunson promised him. He started to leave himself, then turned to shoot one last grin at him. "I gotta say, you're one creative guy…Lich."

**A/N**: _Uh-oh! Hunson Abadeer and the Lich are working together! Not. Good. Also, who could the Lich be possessing? Just kidding, I already know, but I'm going to make you guys wait to find out! :D Well, since I'm done with summer classes and back home, I'll have more time to write, so I'll try to make updates come more frequently. BTW, pats to anyone who got the reference in my disclaimer._


	9. Chapter 9-Marcy's POV

**A/N**: _WARNING! DEPRESSING ENDING AND POSSIBLE OOCNESS AHEAD! _

**Disclaimer**: _I only own my own imagination_

"Hey, Marceline!" Marceline turned around to see a familiar face behind her.

"Ice King? What do _you _want?"

"I'm trying a new plan to make Princess Bubblegum fall in love with me, and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Uh, no." Marceline said with a frown. "First of all, I have better things to do than help you pick up on chicks, second, give it up. She's never going to like you. You know that, right?"

"Oh, come on!" The old man frowned, and Marceline felt kind of bad for being so hard on him.

Even all these centuries later, she still couldn't help but see her old friend Simon Petrikov when she looked at him. Of course, he had changed a LOT from the time she knew him, but after the times they had spent together, it was hard to shake the feeling that Simon might be in there somewhere. Which was why she tried to avoid him as much as possible.

Marceline shook the thoughts from her head, forcing herself to put on a stony face again as she said

"Look dude, you can't force someone to love you. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She started to float off again, only for the Ice King to follow after her again.

"Hey, wait up Marceline!" Marceline started to tell the frost-ridden old man to leave her alone, only for him to ask a question that threw her completely off guard.

"Do you love anyone?"

The vampire queen froze in midair. She didn't know why she didn't just say no. After all, she _wasn't_ in love with anyone. She hadn't dated since breaking up with Ash, and there weren't any guys that caught her eye. And yet…one face kept popping into her mind. A face belonging to a head that was topped with a certain white hat…

_What?! _Marceline chided herself. _I do NOT like Finn! I raised that kid since he was little! He's more like a little brother to me than anything! _

Though, she had to admit, he wasn't so little anymore. Finn was fourteen now, getting close to her in age, well physically anyway. And he was definitely brave and strong, albeit not afraid to fight dirty when he had to (even if he fervently denied it). All the qualities Marceline liked in a guy. She had to force herself not to blush as she realized that.

"Hello? Marceline?"

Marceline blinked as she realized that the Ice King was still next to her.

"Huh?"

"Well? Is there a guy out there you like?"

"I-I don't know." Marceline immediately felt like slapping herself.

"You don't know?" The Ice King repeated. "What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Marceline glared at him.

"I don't know, okay?! Why do you care so much, anyway?!"

"I may not be an expert on love," The Ice King started, "But if you love someone, you should let them know. Even if you don't go out and tell them flat-out, maybe just give them a little present to let them know how much they mean to you." Marceline stared at him in shock. The old man was actually _making sense_.

"That's what I did with Bubblegum." The Ice King continued. "I made her this cute little heart to represent my love for her!" As he spoke, he pulled a beautifully painted ceramic heart out of his beard. "Of course, she immediately threw it back at me and shouted for her banana guards. I just barely saved it." He bit his lip at the memory then turned back to Marceline, plastering a smile back onto his face. "But who knows? Maybe you'll have better luck with your guy." He handed the heart to Marceline, and she reluctantly accepted it.

"Um, that's really okay Ice King, you don't have to…"

"No no, I insist!" The old man said kindly. "The guy'd be nuts not to fall for you when you give him that!" Marceline let a genuine smile cross her face as she looked at the man who had once been like a father to her.

"I-I…thank you."

"Hey, no problem!" The Ice King said. "In return, how about you help me with Bubblegum?" Marceline flew off without another word to him.

* * *

Later, Marceline was still heading home, holding the ceramic heart. Now that she had let her head clear a little, she was reconsidering accepting the thing. It was a stupid idea. Even if she _did _like Finn, which she _didn't_ (as she kept telling herself), so what? Was she really just supposed to give him the thing and hope that he threw himself into her arms? Marceline let out a snort of laughter.

"Crazy old man." She said out loud to no one. She suddenly noticed that she was next to the Candy Kingdom. "Guess I might as well warn Peebs that the Ice King has something planned for her." With that, she floated inside the kingdom, going into Princess Bubblegum's castle. She turned down the hall-and froze at what she saw.

Waiting for her in the main hall were Princess Bubblegum and Finn-kissing. Marceline's mouth fell open in shock at the sight. An inexplicable pain suddenly seemed to grip her, like she had been stabbed. Before she could stop herself, the heart fell from her fingers and onto the floor, where it broke in two. The sound shocked Finn out of the kiss.

"Huh? Marceline?" Marceline couldn't answer him. For the second time that day, she turned her back on someone she cared about and left without a word. This time, however, she kept her head down to keep anyone from seeing the single tear that poured down her cheek.

**A/N**: _So yeah...some of you probably hate Finn now. Simmer down folks, next chapter shows HIS view of things, so don't be too quick to kill him. In the meantime though...review?_


	10. Chapter 9-Finn's POV

**Disclaimer**: _I am a girl. I am Belizean/American. I'm broke. Therefore, I'm not Pendleton Ward and, as such, don't own Adventure Time._

"AUGH!" Princess Bubblegum screamed as her troll captor held her high in the air. "Finn! Do something!" The troll laughed, leering down at Finn.

"You want your princess, little hero?! Come and get her!"

"Don't worry, PB! I'll save you!" Finn announced heroically. Pulling his sword out, he charged at the monster, letting out a battle cry. The troll tried to smash Finn with his free hand, only for Finn to roll out of the way, and then stab one of the troll's fingers with his sword. The troll let out a roar of pain and let go of Bubblegum, causing her to fall through the air with a yell. Jake, who was with Finn, stretched over and caught the falling princess. The troll glared at Finn, tears of pain in its eyes.

"I'll kill you for that!" Finn smirked.

"You'll have to catch me, first!" He took off running, and the troll chased him into the forest. He was able to get through without any trouble, however, due to its huge size, the troll got all tangled up in some spiderwebs that were spun between the trees.

"Huh? Whoa, WHOA!" The troll tried stupidly to turn back around, but only succeeded in getting the web wrapped even more around it before finally falling to the ground. It struggled to break the web, but to no avail. Finn smiled with satisfaction, putting his sword away.

"Done and done." He walked over to Jake and Bubblegum, his look changing to one of concern. "You okay, PB?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The gum princess smiled at Finn gratefully. "Thanks for saving me, Finn."

"Heh, no problem." Finn said with a blush. "It's what I do, no big deal."

"_I _think it is." Princess Bubblegum lowered her eyes seductively at him, causing him to blush even redder. She wasn't flirting with him, was she? Finn had no problem with being chased, but this was…sudden. He shook it out of his mind.

"Uh, how about we get back inside?"

* * *

Later, inside, Finn and Jake were helping Princess Bubblegum do some cleaning.

"Jake, could you go to my lab and get that new cleaning solvent I made?" the princess asked.

"Sure thing, Princess." The magical dog answered. He gave Finn a wink and left him with the gum girl. Once she was sure they were alone, Princess Bubblegum turned to Finn.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Outside…well…" Bubblegum blushed shyly, brushing some of her gum hair behind her ear. Finn rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, like I said, it's no big deal. I'm a hero, you know? That's what I do, save pretty girls."

_Except for one…_

Before Finn could stop himself, his thoughts flashed to Marceline. He admired her strength, but he wanted to prove himself as a hero to her. To be able to save _her _life for once, instead of the other way around. Maybe he'd get a chance when she finally made him a vampire…

_Come to think of it, maybe I should ask her to do that soon. I mean, I'm older now, I think it's…_

"Finn?" And like that, Finn was back to being in the Candy Kingdom with Princess Bubblegum. He couldn't help but let out a slight squeak of surprise when he saw that she had somehow ended up right in front of him while he was talking.

"You okay?" Princess Bubblegum asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah." Finn said. "Just kind of zoned out there for a second." A small smile crossed Bubblegum's face.

"You're so weird. I can see why Marceline took a liking to you." Before he could stop himself, Finn blushed even redder than before. As much as he liked Princess Bubblegum, he had to admit that he had a lot more in common with Marceline. They both loved adventure and living life on the edge. Not to mention they were both alone before finding each other…

_Huh? _Finn thought. _Why am I thinking about Marceline so much when I'm right here with Bubblegum? I don't like her like that…do I? I mean, she __**did **__raise me, and she IS cool and fun, and pretty…_

"And honestly," Princess Bubblegum broke into his thoughts for a second time, "I think that's why _I _like you, too." Before Finn could do or say anything, Bubblegum pressed her lips against his.

The 14-year-old's eyes widened in surprise as the taste of gum suddenly invaded his mouth. Bubblegum's lips were soft, just like the rest of her. She felt nice. Nicer than anything else Finn had ever felt-or tasted. He closed his eyes slightly, raising his arms to wrap them around her. The tender moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of something breaking behind them. Finn whipped his head around to see Marceline in the hall. The look on her face tore Finn up almost immediately.

"Huh? Marceline?" She didn't say a word to him or Princess Bubblegum. Instead, she turned and flew off, leaving Finn feeling confused and guilty. Did Marceline like him? Did he like her? Or did he like Bubblegum?

At that moment, Finn would've preferred facing the troll all over again over the conflicting emotions he was suddenly feeling.

**A/N**: _Oh dear. Both our heroes are going through some tough times right now :/ What now? You wanna know how you can find out? Press that 'review' button over there._


End file.
